Screwing Over Tokiomi
by Jaenera Targaryen
Summary: A collection of fics dedicated to screwing one of the worst fathers in the history of fathers: Tokiomi Tohsaka.
1. Wedding Crashers

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Screwing Over Tokiomi

Wedding Crashers

It was a bright and sunny day, the sky clear with only faint streaks of cloud to be seen, warm and promising. In short, a good day to hold a wedding on, with nothing but good omens and premonitions for the lucky couple to be bound together in holy matrimony.

The pews of Kotomine Church were slowly but steadily filling with guests, men in formal black and whites, women in formal dresses of various cuts and light shades, or in simple and elegant kimonos. Father Kotomine himself was standing to one side of the altar, talking softly to the groom and his best man.

More people were standing outside the church, guests meeting with friends and acquaintances and exchanging words before heading inside, as well as guards and ushers. The former might seem unnecessary at a wedding, until one realized that everyone attending was a significant figure in one way or another. From magi who were heads of or heirs to their families, to business and political figures with connections to the groom or his bride or their guests. Others were even rivals or enemies, invited only as a show of strength that both the groom and his bride were secure enough to do so, and that at present at least, neither were planning to make moves against their rivals and enemies.

Inside the church, the organ player provided accompaniment as the choir conducted last-minute practice, all waiting for the last guests to arrive, and for the bride and her family themselves. Little by little, the guests trickled in, until at last the Zenjou arrived. Not the bride or her parents, as they would be last, but at the sight of his future in-laws' arrival, Tokiomi Tohsaka nodded at Risei Kotomine, the three of them (including Tokiomi's best man) moving to the front.

It wouldn't be long now. Already the car carrying Aoi Zenjou and her parents was driving up the street, towards Kotomine Church.

And at the same time, a Lockheed C-130 Hercules was crossing the skies above, its four turboprop engines roaring as they kept the plane aloft and pulled it through the air. The rear door opened, the ramp extending downwards, and an Atlas lumbered out and stepped into thin air.

The combat walker fell through thousands of meters of empty air, quickly reaching terminal velocity before the pilot activated his inertial dampeners followed by his anti-gravity systems. They'd keep the Atlas from smashing itself into the ground, but it wouldn't completely negate the force of impact.

Nor was negating the force of impact desirable. On the contrary, it made for quite a shock to any defenders on the ground.

And it did. The Atlas slammed into the ground with enough force to crater the concrete beneath by some two meters, and sending out a wave of displaced air that killed or critically-injured the guards outside while sending them flying, and shattering the front windows of Kotomine Church.

The force of impact also shook the ground with enough force to register as a six point five earthquake in the immediate area, and sending cracks splitting through the stone walls of Kotomine Church. And for it all the Atlas was unharmed, and with a whining of servos, the combat walker lumbered out of the crater, towards the battered church.

Machinery whined as an artillery round was chambered into the Atlas' primary weapon, a 105 mm Field Gun based on the proven M102 Howitzer. Figures rushed out of the broken doors, Tokiomi at the lead. The man's face paled on the heads-up display in the cockpit, and the pilot spoke into his mike.

"Target acquired." He said, both for the mission recorder as well as to signal the rest of the strike team to move in.

Then he pulled the trigger.

The 105 mm Field Gun fired, blasting the façade of Kotomine Church and wrecking the interior. But the Atlas wasn't finished. Machinery whined once more as the underslung rocket launcher was brought to bear, a 70 mm Hydra Rocket with cluster munitions loaded into the firing chamber.

The pilot fired. Once, twice, thrice, four and five times, until the church collapsed in on itself. By then Tokiomi – who'd dodged out of the way of the initial salvo – was completely beside himself with rage. Jets of fire slammed into the Atlas, detonating ERA plating and causing it to stagger. Surviving guards – those who could still fight – were opening fire, as other surviving magi began to join in.

But by now Black Hawk helicopters were flying in, bringing the rest of the strike team to bear. They jumped out of the helicopters, Assault Troopers encased in plates of white-finished, gold-trimmed manganese steel, completely-airtight and rated for use in NBC battlefields (the radiation shielding also rendered them immune to more common means of mental interference). Jetpacks flared as they slowed the Assault Troopers down during landing, and then they were fanning out, firing H&K MP5 Submachine Guns in bursts and gunning down magi and their guards left, right, and center.

The magi and their guards fought back, but bullets just bounced off mangalloy plating, or in the case of the leading Centurion, off his kinetic barrier. Lifting his H&K G3 Battle Rifle, he loaded the underslung 40mm Grenade Launcher and fired a fragmentation round. "All teams on the ground!" he reported before receiving new orders over the encoded line. "Understood. Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie Teams, secure the area and surviving prisoners! Delta and Echo Teams, establish a perimeter! Team Foxtrot, provide overwatch! Move!"

Cerberus soldiers rushed into battle, gunning down anyone trying to resist and placing stuncuffs on anyone surrendering and those too injured to fight. First Aid was also given to the latter. With the advantage of numbers plus the overwhelming force of the initial strike, the Cerberus forces were quickly able to assert their superiority, but the presence of the magi on the battlefield might still turn the battle around, even with the Atlas providing heavy fire support.

Unfortunately for them, Team Foxtrot was especially suited to keep that from happening. From an elevated position a hundred meters away, Nemesis provided overwatch with M107 Anti-Material Rifles, .50 BMG rounds simply turning even reinforced magi bodies into mangled corpses.

* * *

Finally, it was over. Kotomine Church was in ruins, bloody corpses being dug out by Assault Troopers before being laid out in front, and then covered in tarps. The shell-shocked survivors were made to kneel, and in Tokiomi's case kept away from his bride (though to his outrage – which resulted in him getting pistol-whipped into silence – the Cerberus soldiers had allowed Kariya Matou to come near Aoi).

Centurion 'Hydra' aka Shinji Matou raised a hand to his earpiece, having removed his helmet in the battle's aftermath. "Area and prisoners are secure." He said. "Bring her in."

Two Apache helicopters escorted another Black Hawk in, which landed on the far end of the battlefield. Guardians stepped out, carrying heavy ceramic composite shields and Remington 870 Shotguns, and formed an Honor Guard in twin files as _the _Cerberus appeared, the woman known in her world as Sakura Matou to most and as Kirsikka Edelfelt to others stepping out of the helicopter.

She traded glances and nods with her cousin as he walked up to and fell into step next to her. She walked up to Tokiomi, and smirked down at the beaten magus before her. "You look like shit." She said.

Tokiomi just glared, and Sakura laughed. "Defiant to the end." She said. "I prefer to be more subtle, but…sometimes, you just have to let it all out."

She held out a hand, and an aide held out her sword. Gasps went up as Sakura drew her _wakizashi _and holding it two-handed, cruelly smiled at the man who would have sired her. "Any last words?" she asked.

"…who are you?" Tokiomi demanded, determined not to break in the face of death, Tohsaka's end one of defiance against its enemies.

"I am Cerberus." Sakura said, still with that cruel grin. "Though I was born Sakura Tohsaka."

Tokiomi's eyes went wide. "Wha…?" he began, but Sakura swung down and bisected him shoulder to hip.

Aoi cried out in shock and horror, the other prisoners doing similarly as blood exploded and Tokiomi's halves fell to the ground. Mystic Eyes glowed as Sakura homed in on Tokiomi's crest, and stabbing down destroyed Tohsaka's legacy once and for all.

Inevitable death.

"You can choose so much better, Aoi Zenjou." She said while striding away, smiling at the woman who would have borne her and who now rested in Kariya's arms, eyes wide and filled with fear. "That man next to you…he's a good choice. He's ten times the man I just killed, and he'd devote himself to you and would never fail your expectations…if you choose him."

Shrugging, Sakura cleaned her sword before sheathing it. "Commence evacuation procedures," she ordered in a loud voice. "The bounded fields won't last longer. Move it."

The survivors stared numbly as the Cerberus soldiers evacuated, boarding their Black Hawks and a modified Osprey picking up the Atlas before flying up and away. And then they were gone, leaving the survivors on a smoking, ruined, and blasted battlefield.

Aoi let her face fall into her hands, sobbing uncontrollably as Kariya held her tightly. The other survivors stumbled around, staring at their surrounding or even uncovering the faces of the dead. Soon, she wasn't the only one mourning, and as the bounded fields fell and the smoke could be seen, it wasn't long before police, fire, and ambulance sirens could be heard coming closer.

But what was done was done, and could not be undone. With Tokiomi's death, the Tohsaka lineage had ceased to be. With the destruction of their crest, the Tohsaka legacy was no more. And with all the death and destruction around them, what should have been a day of happiness had become a day of horror.

* * *

A/N

Mmm-mmm-mmm…this is what happens when someone spouts Tokiomi/Zouken apologist BS. Granted, it was over a PM, so none of the regulars on this thread will understand, but still. Let me get it all out, and hope it's enough to bring balance back so regular writing can commence.

Besides, it's not like no one enjoys screwing that little son of a bitch, is there?


	2. The Cherry Blossoms Tremble

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Screwing Over Tokiomi

The Cherry Blossoms Tremble

Cherry blossoms danced in the morning breeze, on a warm and sunny day in spring. It was the kind of day that would be perfect to go out on, and have a picnic with family, watching the cherry blossoms as they bloomed and flew away on the wind.

But the spirit of the day was poisoned, defiled even, by the designs of a heartless and soulless man, who had sacrificed his very Humanity on the altar of his ambition. Though he claimed to do all he did for the sake of his family, and that he loved them very much, his actions spoke otherwise, revealing his words to be hollow, a mere facsimile and a pleasant façade for cold and mechanical calculation beneath.

On this day, a child was sold away, never to see her family again. On this day, she would be consigned to hell, to become a nest for, and mother to twisted abominations that should never have been allowed to exist. Never would she escape such a hell, save only in a few strands of fate, otherwise condemned to remain in it until the day she died.

Or would she?

The rumbling of helicopter engines drew the eyes of all on the ground to the sky, and growing shapes of Black Hawk helicopters coming closer. There was Tokiomi Tohsaka, the aforementioned fool who had turned himself into an unfeeling bioroid that would have elicited amusement from true such as those of Einzbern. There was his apprentice, Kirei Kotomine, the priest who writhed in agony between his psychopathic nature and his morally-upright upbringing.

There were the guards of Matou, little more than husks dancing on strings of their master, anchored by the little worms nestled deep inside their bodies. And there was Sakura Tohsaka, the unfortunate girl who through no fault of her own, was most unjustly fated to be cast into hell.

But today, fate would be broken.

Jet packs burned as Assault Troopers dropped down, encased in airtight and NBC-rated armor finished in white and edged in gold. On touching down they raised H&K MP5 Submachine Guns as they fanned forward, opening fire in bursts and gunning down the Matou guards without mercy.

Half of the guards were dead before they could begin putting up resistance, and even then their handguns' bullets just bounced off the Assault Troopers' armor. "Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie Teams on the ground!" Centurion Hydra reported over the encoded line. He loaded and then fired a 40mm grenade. "Primary Target One and Three confirmed! Moving to secure Primary Target Three!"

Explosions ripped through the air as the up-armored Toyotas the Matou had brought with them exploded under the impact of high explosive rounds fired by Hydra. And then jets of fire washed across the battlefield, scattering the Cerberus soldiers, moments before they found themselves paralyzed as the Tohsaka bounded fields fell on them like a crushing weight.

"You think you can just waltz in here and…!" Tokiomi roared, only to be cut off as the bounded fields simply fell apart. "WHAT?"

He looked up, eyes widening as a lithe but heavily-armored figure dropped in from a helicopter. Sunlight flashed off a drawn _wakizashi_, the figure landing in a crouch before their helmeted face turned in Tokiomi's direction.

Tokiomi pointed his cane in the newcomer's direction, the ruby at its tip glowing even as he took in the newcomer's appearance. The armor was…illusive, but from what he could see of their figure, it was probably a woman. The white finish and gold trim matched those of the soldiers nearby, as was the golden hexagon that seemed to be their emblem.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "Who sent you? What do you want?"

"…I am Cerberus." The woman answered. "No one sent myself. And I want justice."

"What?"

Cerberus leapt forward, narrowly dodging a lance of fire that would have burned through her armor and into her body, and sheathing her sword behind her closed in to point-blank range. But Tokiomi was fast, throwing a left and then a right hook in quick succession. Cerberus blocked with her wrists and counterattacked, striking at Tokiomi's chin and jaw, and towards the sides of his head, but he kept on blocking and attacking in kind.

And then Cerberus feinted, and taking advantage of a gap in Tokiomi's guard managed to grab and throw him to the ground. A jab up forced her back, allowing Tokiomi to roll away and up to his feet, and grabbing and raising his cane fired off fireballs in Cerberus' direction.

Cerberus dodged and fell back, before again falling into a stance. And this time, she drew her sword.

The two combatants stared at each other, the battlefield falling silent, all eyes on them. Hydra and his Assault Troopers, Kirei and the Matou guards, even Zouken, who'd crawled his way out of the wreckage of his car.

And then Cerberus charged, closing in on Tokiomi along a circular route, spiraling in while Tokiomi fired off blasts of fire from his cane. Cerberus dodged them all, and then swung to take Tokiomi's head clean off.

But the man dodged down, sparks flying as he threw Cerberus' stance off with a blow from his cane at her sword. And then he kicked out, once and then twice, striking at Cerberus' side and then at her chin, and forcing her to a knee.

There was a flash of light and then an explosion, and Cerberus went flying, skidding back against the ground. Tokiomi smiled and raised his cane, the ruby on its top flashing.

"Know your place, Cerberus." He taunted.

Cerberus stirred, and then pushed herself up into a crouch. A hand went up to her face, and at the cracked and pitted visor of alchemically-treated sapphire crystal. Shaking with rage, she pulled off her helmet and snarled at Tokiomi.

"You'll pay for that." She spat.

Tokiomi aimed his cane. "Make me." He taunted with a with a smile.

Eyes glowed as Cerberus picked up her sword, and then taking her stance again charged forward. Blasts of fire lanced out, Cerberus dodging them as she closed, and then throwing out her left hand forward, fired off a blast of blue light at Tokiomi.

The man jumped up, dodging Cerberus' attack, and struck down with his cane, the ruby glowing and promising to burn the assassin down to the very bone. And then blood flew, as Cerberus abruptly came to a halt and dropping to one knee, stabbed up.

Tokiomi's eyes widened in realization, but it was too late. One of Muramasa's prized blades had punched itself to the hilt into his abdomen, and by Tokiomi's own action to boot. But that should be nothing for a magus…

…except it wasn't just his body that Cerberus had stabbed. Unseen to any without her eyes, treasured even by the King of Heroes himself, there was a point there. Not for Tokiomi himself, but for his _magic circuits_.

All across his body, magic circuits simply ceased to be, and the damage did not stop there. Magic Crests were technically magic circuits themselves, and worse, magic circuits were inextricably tied to a magus' nervous system. And when they ceased to be, so did large parts of Tokiomi's nervous system.

Cerberus pulled her sword out with a snarl of contempt, swinging blood off the edge as Tokiomi fell, blood spilling from his wound and erupting from his mouth, eyes wide with shock and disbelief. "Next." Cerberus said softly, eyes turning to a shocked Zouken.

Shock quickly turned to contempt however, followed by a mocking grin as Zouken's body just seemed to…explode, in a flower of flesh. Said flesh quickly resolved themselves into fang-mouthed worms and blade-limbed insects, a vast swarm threatening to engulf and consume the assassin called Cerberus.

Cerberus sneered and held up her left hand, the gem in her palm growing brighter and brighter, while also seeming to suck in the space around it. And then it lashed out, an invisible wave of force that simply killed everything in its path. Grass, trees, insects, even microbes on the ground simply died.

Zouken somehow survived, but he was forced to his knees with a cry, a cry cut short as he vomited out black blood, worms, and all other sorts of filth. He looked up, face twisted with pain and rage…

…and then he was crying out again, in pain and surprise. Cerberus swung once and then twice, before stabbing backwards and through Zouken's point. The ancient arch-magus gasped, grasping feebly at Cerberus' sword arm, and then he was crumbling into dust.

Cerberus swung her sword in a flourish, and then turned in alarm as she heard her cousin crying out in pain. Just in time, she saw him to all fours courtesy of a blow from Kirei, who even now was striking down with Black Keys to finish him off.

Raising a hand, she fired off a blast of energy, shattering the Black Keys in Kirei's hands, and throwing him off. And then was charging in, sword swinging to take Kirei's head off.

Kirei blocked and then dodged the follow-up before opening the distance between them. Cerberus didn't immediately attack, instead taking what looked like a subtly-modified _kendo _stance. Kirei drew more Black Keys, and then took his own stance.

"Stand down." Cerberus said.

"I don't think so." Kirei said, before charging in, a blur of black. Black Keys met a Muramasa in a shower of sparks, again and again, the assassin and the executor a blur of black, white, and silver. They danced back and forth, striking and parrying, dodging and feinting, riposting and stabbing, until at Cerberus stepped forward and down, narrowly dodging a stabbing motion that would have skewered her head on at least three Black Keys, but for a miniscule tilt of her head.

But her Muramasa kept on going, until it _cut _through one of the lines she could see across Kirei's torso. The line flashed as it was cut, the flashing spreading though all the lines across his body…

…and then she was bathing in blood as he literally fell apart on top of her, cut muscle and offal raining down on her and on the ground.

"Targets eliminated." She said softly, getting to her feet and sweeping liver and other ruined organs off her, and plucking out a piece of intestine from her hair. "This was messier than expected."

"…you think?" Hydra gasped out nearby, being administered First Aid by an Assault Trooper, his helmet off and blood running down his chin.

"Grab them…oh good, you already did that."

Cerberus looked to where a terrified Aoi and her children were being herded by Assault Troopers into a waiting helicopter. And then she noticed Tokiomi weakly stirring, trying to crawl to where his family was, and reaching out imploringly.

Cerberus stormed over and stomped down on the man's head, and forcing it against the ground. "Stay down." She spat. "The gods know what you'd do to them if we left them with you. Hell you'd already sold you're your daughter off like cattle by the time we got here. Thankfully we managed to get here in time otherwise, well, do I have to say it?"

"I…I…I…" Tokiomi gurgled, tears pouring from his eyes as he weakly struggled.

"Rest easy." Cerberus spat. "Though I doubt you deserve it I am not completely without mercy. I shall grant you your life, and this chance to reflect on it, and maybe, just maybe, you might become a better person in time. But I doubt it. As for your family, rest assured, they are and will be in good hands."

Stepping of Tokiomi, Cerberus ignored his gurgling and weak struggles while striding to the nearest helicopter, and boarding became the last to depart as they lifted off and headed for the extraction point.

* * *

A/N

Ah…there really is nothing like a good Tokiomi screw over to get rid of any bad vibes brought in by Tokiomi and Zouken apologists. As for what happens to Aoi and kids here, who knows? Anywhere is better than with Tokiomi and/or Zouken.


	3. Suffer Not the Witch to Live

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Screwing Over Tokiomi

Suffer Not the Witch to Live

Warmth filled the air of the Italian countryside in the spring, shining down with the Sunlight from a blue sky dotted with puffy white clouds. Flocks of birds wheeled through the air, chirping as they went, or hopped as they pleased on the green fields and hills and the dirt roads which went to and from the towns and villages dotting the countryside.

Church bells sounded the hour, the joyous sound of children's voice soon echoing in the air as they were let out of the orphanage to play in the warmth and the Sun in the courtyard. A nun followed them out, smiling indulgently as she kept an eye on the frolicking children, all the while making her way towards a bench in an out-of-the-way corner.

Sitting down, she leaned back and relaxed, violet eyes keeping an eye on the children to make sure that even as children were allowed to act as they should at their age, they would not take it too far. It wasn't long before exactly that happened, as a pair of seven-year old boys began to argue and hit each other over a mere toy.

In an instant, the nun was up on her feet, and quickly marching over to the two boys. "Now, the two of you stop that." She admonished sharply. Eyes turned to her, the playground going still and quiet, though Sister Clara Rossi smiled to take the edge off her voice, kneeling down to the children's level and gently placing her hands on their shoulders. "Friends shouldn't fight each other. Do you really think you can go to Heaven if you do?"

"Sorry, sister." One of the boys said, and the other boy nodded.

"Sorry, sister." He also said before turning to the other boy with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Nico."

The first boy also smiled and nodded apologetically. "I'm sorry too, Leandro." He said.

Clara smiled wider and nodded, getting to her feet while fondly ruffling the two boys' hair. "Listen," she began. "Violence is never the answer against your fellow man, except against heretics, heathens, and monsters. And even then, there's always a chance for the first two to repent, and atone for their sins."

The boys nodded, and Clara nodded again. "Now," she said. "I want you two to go to the chapel, and to each pray one Our Father for fighting each other, alright?"

"Yes, sister." They chorused, and with another nod from the nun ran off to do as asked. Clara watched them go as the rest of the children resumed playing, and then turned towards the main building as she saw movement from the corner of her eyes.

"Sister Clara," one of the sister superiors began, standing next in front of a man Clara knew well, dressed in the black and red robes of a Cardinal of the Holy Church. "Cardinal Mazzilli is here to see you."

"Yes, of course." Clara said, walking closer. "I am at His Eminence's disposal. That said, sister, if you could please watch the children while I'm gone…"

"But of course, Sister Clara." The sister superior said. "It's no trouble at all."

Clara nodded, walking forward to speak to the cardinal face-to-face, while the sister superior walked past to take over watching the children at play. "Cardinal Mazzilli," Clara began. "This is an unexpected pleasure I am honored by your presence."

"We should speak privately, sister." The cardinal said without preamble. "The matters to be discussed are not for the ears of the innocent."

"Yes, of course." Clara said with a nod, a hardness coming to her violet eyes. "I completely understand."

The cardinal nodded, and standing aside, allowed the nun to lead him to someplace more private to speak in.

* * *

"To what do I owe this visit, Your Eminence?"

Clara and the cardinal stood in the empty dining room, at the far side of where the diners would get their food from. "We've received word from one of our agents in the Far East." The cardinal began. "A certain Risei Kotomine…apparently, the Zolgen lineage or as it is known in this day and age, the Matou lineage, is coming to an end. They're bloodline has thinned to nothing, and none of their children possess the ability to perform Thaumaturgy any longer."

"Humph," Clara snorted. "And what does that matter to us? Is it not good? That a line of heretics finally lose that which drives them to sin and corruption? Should this not be seen as a blessing in disguise? Finally reduced to the level of ordinary men, they have a chance to live good, ordinary lives. Even heathens have the chance to earn salvation, if not through faith, then through good deeds."

"Normally yes," the cardinal said with a nod. "But the situation is more complicated than that."

"Oh?"

"What do you know the Zolgen lineage?"

"None," Clara said. "Though it seems they are of some importance from what you are implying."

"Indeed they are." The cardinal said. "Calling them a lineage is actually a misnomer, as ultimately any one of them who possess the ability to perform Thaumaturgy are turned into puppets for their patriarch. A one-time peer of Paracelsus, who then turned to dark arts to extend his life to the present day, a heretic of Russian origin by the name of Makiri Zolgen, though in this day and age he is better known as Zouken Matou."

"A vampire?" Clara breathed.

"Yes…but not a Dead Apostle." The cardinal added. "Therein lies the technicality as to why he has not been slated for execution as of yet."

"…I see." Clara said with narrowed. "I do not agree with such reasoning, but it is also not my place to question the decisions of those who are chosen by the Lord to guide the Holy Church on its appointed path."

The cardinal was silent for a moment. "Things have changed, however." He said. "What do you know of the Holy Grail War?"

Clara raised an eyebrow. "I have heard of it." She said. "A competition between heretics for the chance to gain possession of a falsification of the legendary vessel which caught the blood of the Lord as he was crucified on his cross."

"It's more complicated than that," the cardinal said. "But the point of the matter is that Zolgen was among three individuals who established such a system nearly two hundred years ago. Under normal circumstances we would not have allowed such a…mocking, competition to even begin with, but alas, we were not able to bring our influence to bear until after third iteration of such a competition nearly fifty years ago."

"…and?"

"We agreed to…arbitrate, the conduct of the competition." The cardinal said. "The…Grail, of the city is a falsity, and as such is of no value to us. But being a…facsimile, of one of our holiest relics, we have a claim on it, no matter how tenuous."

"A political decision then."

"Yes," the cardinal said with narrowed eyes. "And that provides an opportunity to circumvent the technicality which has kept us from dispensing swift and just retribution for the defilement of the sacred Human form that Zolgen embodies. Normally, we'd allow him to simply rot away with the death of his lineage, but it seems that he might just be able to go around the problem."

Clara raised an eyebrow, and then narrowed her eyes in realization. "I see." She said contemptuously. "So, another family of heretics would sell one of their own children as though they were cattle, and to a monster no less? Truly, there is no depth to which such heretics would not sink to."

"Quite," Cardinal Mazzilli said with a nod. "But this matter becomes even more complicated, as the treacherous family in question were once secret Christians, from times past when the Japanese persecuted our brothers and sisters in the faith."

An oppressive silence fell. "…apostates…" Clara whispered malevolently. "…recusants…renegades…"

"Sister," Cardinal Mazzilli began. "Return to Rome immediately and assume command of your platoon. From there you will be taken to Fuyuki City in Japan, with orders to execute Makiri Zolgen once and for all, and to deliver retribution against the apostate Tokiomi Tohsaka."

"_Deus vult_, Your Eminence." Clara said with a small bow.

The cardinal nodded, though he narrowed his eyes. "Sister," he began.

"Yes, Your Eminence?"

"Remember to show mercy on the innocent."

"…the children…of course. I completely understand."

* * *

Matou guards stood protectively around the front of the Tohsaka property, prepared to escort the soon-to-be adopted heiress of their family to one of the three up-armored Toyotas which waited behind them. Zouken Matou sat expectantly in one of them, and as Sakura Tohsaka approached, leered at her with a smile.

Tokiomi Tohsaka looked on in silence, his wife and children doing likewise inside his house. Nearby, Risei and Kirei Kotomine looked on in silence, their faces like stone, neither willing to meet Tokiomi's eyes during the whole morning.

Tokiomi had thought it merely a gesture born of their protests against his decision, but he knew he was right. Though he knew that Sakura would face incredible pain and hardship to become the Matou heiress, such was the lot of a magus, and while she wouldn't understand now, in time she would come to be grateful for the chance that had been given to her.

Not just to become a powerful magus in her own right, but also a chance to go down in history. Dying crossing blades with her one-time sister, a worthy rival to the one who would win the Grail and using it reached the ultimate goal of the magi, the Root itself.

What kind of father would he be to hope for nothing less?

Not that the priests understood that of course. Though Tokiomi didn't blame them, given their different beliefs, even if it was somewhat…disappointing on Kirei's part, as he had been Tokiomi's apprentice for some time now.

Then Tokiomi was jolting from his thoughts as Sakura turned and wailed out for her mother, that she didn't want to go. A bit disappointing, but then again she was still just a child. A bit of weakness now could be indulged, though once training began it would have to be stamped out.

So Tokiomi just smiled reassuringly and waved goodbye, and as the guard pulled her away, Sakura sniffled and wiped at her eyes…

…and then both were stopping as a platinum-blonde woman appeared seemingly out of nowhere, standing between Sakura, the guard holding her, and the car with Zouken inside. Said woman wore a more…militant, variant of the habit usually worn by members of the Holy Church, and she glared at the guard with violet eyes that shone with hate.

"Tell me," she began in heavily-accented Japanese. "You are a guard in Makiri Zolgen's service, are you not?"

The guard let Sakura go and drew his baton. "Lady," he rumbled. "I don't know where you…"

Faster than the eye could follow the priestess (?) drew a gun and fired once, literally blowing the guard's head apart like a ripe melon. There was a profound and terrifying silence as the gunshot echoed and the body fell to the ground, and then chaos erupted.

The other Matou guards swore and rushed forward, drawing batons of their own. Sakura screamed and ran for her house, and Tokiomi made to open his circuits as well…

…and then pain, incredible pain, and shock and betrayal as a cold-faced Kirei severed the arm with the Tohsaka Crest off Tokiomi's body, and then moving almost too fast to follow, tore it apart with his Black Keys.

And then Tokiomi was crying out as he was sent flying, kicked by Kirei to slam against the wall of his own house with enough force to crack stone.

* * *

Clara Rossi raised the _carta extremis_ bearing her orders into the air, the parchment written with black ink and sealed in red wax and parchment. "By order of His Eminence Cardinal Sireno Mazzilli of the Supreme Sacred Congregation of the Roman and Universal Inquisition," she proclaimed. "With the authority of the Holy Father and in the Name of the Lord God Almighty, Makiri Zolgen is found guilty in _absentia _of the crime of defacement and sacrilege of the sacred Human form, of heresy, witchcraft, and the practice of forbidden arts, and is thus sentenced to death. Furthermore, Tokiomi Tohsaka is also found guilty in _absentia _of the crime of conspiring with an enemy of mankind, of heresy, apostasy, witchcraft, and the practice of forbidden arts, though by the virtues of his ancestors is granted clemency and the chance to atone for his crimes. May the justice of the Lord account in all balance. Amen."

The Toyotas exploded in fire and burning wreckage, and then there was the sound of buzzing, of countless insectoid wings flapping all at once, of chitin against chitin, of wet bodies sliding against each other. And then it erupted, a great swarm of monstrously-twisted insects, erupting from the wreck in front of her, and bearing down as though to consume her.

Clara raised her guns, newly-reloaded after she'd executed the other guards before proclaiming the Inquisition's judgment. 9.5 mm rounds originally designed for big game hunting fired one after another from her custom Berettas, each bullet forged from thrice-blessed silver and inscribed at the microscopic level with anti-demonic, anti-vampiric, and anti-magic glyphs and runes.

Again and again she fired, each round simply reducing dozens if not hundreds of the vile familiars to mulch with every shot, and forcing the swarm to recoil. And then her guns clicked empty, and a twitch of her fingers ejected the spent clips.

The swarm moved to attack…

…and was again torn apart as three more Executors arrived, moving to attack along with Kirei. Black Keys flew through the air, each one pinning a page of Holy Scripture through the blade, and cutting a swath through the swarm as they flew.

"Ask me," Clara chanted as she drove one of her Black Keys into the ground, and pinning a page of Holy Scripture to the ground. "And I will make the nations your inheritance, the ends of the earth your possession."

Walking around the battlefield as her fellow Executors fought the monster to a standstill, she drove another Black Key and pinned another page of Holy Scripture to the ground. "You will break them with a rod of iron," she continued to chant. "You will dash them to pieces like pottery."

"Therefore, you kings," she chanted as she drove another Black Key and pinned another page of Holy Scripture to the ground. "Be wise, be warned, you rulers of the Earth."

"Serve the Lord with fear and celebrate His rule with trembling."

"Kiss His son, or He will be angry and your way will lead to your destruction, for His wrath can flare up in a moment. Blessed are all who take refuge in Him."

Kirei and the three other Executors leaped away as the circle was complete, the swarm buzzing around and seeming to be unable to move, as Black Keys were thrown and formed a pattern on the ground. And then the swarm seemed to fall in itself, melting back into the twisted form of Zouken Matou, who crumpled and groaned in the light of the Sun, and fell to his knees.

The five Executors approached, hands held out palm-outward, forming an unbroken circle around the vampire. "I will kill, I will let live." They chanted. "I will harm and heal."

"No…stop…" Zouken groaned, struggling to move and escape to no avail.

"None will escape my sight." They continued to chant. "Be crushed."

"…no…no…no…" Zouken groaned, heaving to and fro, his flesh visibly writhing in a vain and desperate attempt to escape his impending demise.

"I welcome those who have grown old and those who have lost." The chanting continued. "Devote yourself to me. Learn from me. Obey me. Rest. I am light and relieve you of your burdens. Ask for forgiveness here. I, the incarnation, shall swear."

"…NOOOOOOOOOOOOO…" Zouken wailed, his voice growing weaker and softer before petering out into nothingness.

"Kyrie Eleison."

There was a flash of golden light from the five Executors' hands, and then Zouken's body was burning in pale and cold flame, crumbling to ash which was then swept away by the wind. "It is done." Clara said while crossing herself.

The other Executors did likewise, crossing themselves and praying for themselves, each other, and the soul of the one they had passed sentence on. In the distance, smoke rose as the rest of the Eighth Sacrament's strike force put the Zolgen property to the torch, and stamped out his legacy once and for all.

* * *

A/N

Damn, Zouken apologists are everywhere nowadays. I'd really prefer not to use the ignore function, but this is getting out of hand.

Still, it's not like I didn't have fun writing this, and I did take a piece of advice from some of the intelligent people around. More variety is needed, so…why not go with the Holy Church? Those guys need more time in the limelight, and unlike the Mages Association who are very hands-off and care little for magi committing all sorts of shit so long as they don't risk exposing the moonlit world, actually do good for both Humanity and the world.


End file.
